pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Khaka Doof-Doof!
This episode is the part 2 of the Return of Khaka Peu-Peu. It is also episode 3b of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Plot (Doof): I am Khaka Doof-Doof! Doof uses the Khaka Krawler to go downtown, and kidnap Roger Doofenshmirtz. (Doof): Hello Roger. (Roger): How do you know my name? (Doof): I'm not Khaka Peu-Peu. I'm Khaka Doof-Doof! (Roger): Heinz, is that you? (Doof): Khaka Doof-Doof! Anyway, I will destroy the Tri-State Area if you do not pay me so much money that I have more than everyone else in the world combined! (Evil laugh)!!!! (Roger): Just what are you going to do with all that money? (Doof): Buy a mansion. (Roger): Then what? (Doof): Hmm... I don't know. I never thought I'd get this far. (Roger): I've always wondered what other crooks do with their money, too. They won't buy stuff with it, they'd just steal it. (Doof): You're right. But I will destroy the Tri-State Area if you don't pay up! Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household... Phineas and Ferb are building an amusement park. When suddenly... Beep! Beep! Beep! There's a message on Perry's watch thingy. (Monogram): Agent P! Dr. Doofenshmirtz is impersonating Khaka Peu-Peu, (chuckle), and is threatening Mayor Roger to pay a lot of money. Put a stop to it, Agent P! And flush that Khaka! (Laughing)!!!! Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba doo ba! Mayor Doofenshmirtz's building! Ah, Perry the Platypus! You are not unexpected, but I'll bet this is! Doof steps into the light in a poorly fitting KPP suit. (Doof): I am Khaka Doof-Doof! Perry would laugh if he could. (Doof): Anyway, Roger, fork over the money! (Roger): No way! Roger pushes a button on his belt. (Doof): What'd that do? (Roger): None of your beeswax! (Doof): Anyway, I will destroy the Tri-State Area with secret bombs buried underneath. And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household... (Phineas): I wonder where Perry always goes. Maybe we could use the Platytractor 3000 to track Perry. (Ferb): Actually, I... (Phineas): Okay kids! We're scrapping this project! Go on home! (Kids using amusement park): Aww, MAN!! They make a portable tracking device out of the Platytractor 3000 and track Perry. (Phineas): Hey, it looks like Perry is in downtown Danville. They track him to the back of City Hall. (Phineas): What's Perry doing here? At that moment, Perry crashes through a window because Doof hit him. (Phineas): Perry! (Perry, sounding worried): Growly noise thingy. Perry leads them up into the building, but they're all trapped again by Doof. (Doof): Who are you? Wait, you must be Perry the Platypus's owners! (Ferb): Yes. (Phineas): Wow! Perry's a secret agent! Hmm... That's it! I'll send a message to Candace. When Doof isn't looking, Phineas moves just enough to E-Mail Candace with Doof's nearby laptop. Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household... (Mom): Candace, you're in charge of the boys while I go out. (Candace): But you just got back! (Mom): I forgot the apples. Candace walks into the surprisingly empty backyard. (Candace): Alright, you two! I'm in charge, so don't even think about... Hey, where's Phineas? And Ferb? She walks inside only to see the message from Phineas on their computer. (Candace): What's this? She reads it, learns everything, then goes to City Hall to rescue them! Meanwhile... Roger Doofenshmirtz's Office! (Doof): Okay, you intruders, any last words? (Phineas): Yeah, this: "Hey, where's Perry?" Perry escaped, then went to his lair to arrange something secret. (Monogram): You want me to arrange a partial memory erase of your owners? Okay, we'll get it ready. Candace sneaks into City Hall where Doof was. (Candace): Khaka Peu-Peu? You look different. (Doof): I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz pretending to be him! I am Khaka Doof-Doof! (Phineas): Candace! Perry's a secret agent! We tracked him here and got trapped! (Candace): I have seen two boys build a roller-coaster, a beach, a really tall skyscraper, and trick out out car, and even I'' don't believe you! Perry shows up and knocks Doof into an Inator, defeating him. (Candace): You... You were RIGHT? (Ferb): Yep. Perry leads them into his lair, just as Mom gets home. So Candace escapes to tell her. (Candace): Mom! Mom! Perry is a secret agent! And we all got trapped by his nemesis! He even has a lair under the house! (Mom): Then why don't you show me this lair once I put away these apples. (Candace): Okay, but hurry! Perry finds her, and Candace reluctantly goes into the lair, where Perry straps her to a chair. (Monogram): Ready? I'm going to wipe your memory. Perry is a ''secret agent for a reason! (Candace): What? No! I've gotta show Mom! Perry zaps each of them with a ray gun that wipes their memory. Candace, feeling dizzy from the ray gun, walks over to where Mom was. (Mom): Now you can show me this "secret lair" of our platypus. (Candace): What secret lair? Meanwhile... (Doof): Curse you Perry the Platypus! Back at the house... Perry takes Phineas and Ferb out of the lair, then they stop feeling dizzy. (Phineas): What just happened? Oh, there you are, Perry. THE END! ---****--- Roads Other Episodes Preceded by: The Return of Khaka Peu Peu . Succeeded by: S'Winter 2. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Stories Category:Dialogue Category:Episodes